


His Lord Phantomhive

by CelestialAndBold



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Innocence, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAndBold/pseuds/CelestialAndBold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Alois x Ciel oneshot that I wrote a little while ago with the standard excuse plot of a secret relationship between Alois and Ciel. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lord Phantomhive

The lavender room glowed in the afternoon sun as it radiated through the French doors, warming the young Lord Phantomhive’s pale skin. He seemed so small on the bed of fresh white sheets; so tiny, so vulnerable. He fluttered his eyelashes, his marked eye shining with the most brilliant purple. “Nobody can know about this…”

 

 A snicker came from the opposite side of the room where a blonde toyed with his locks and dropped a striped waistcoat to the floor. He reduced in height after taking his heeled boots off, throwing those too onto the floor. “They won’t”.

 

The younger boy seemed unconvinced and bit his lip.

 

“They _won’t_ , Ciel” the blonde emphasised and threw a pair of shorts to the other side of the room, leaving himself standing in little more than a long dress shirt and thigh-length socks. “How could they?”

 

Ciel shrugged and looked the other boy up and down. _What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?_ He shuddered, somehow revelling in his nervousness. “I guess”. _I’m supposed to fall in love with Elizabeth, right? I’m only supposed to like girls… That’s just how it works isn’t it?_ And yet he was unable to take his eyes off Alois’ slender form as he moved towards him, seeming to glide. _He’s gorgeous…_

*     *     *

 

Alois pulled himself up onto the bed, grabbing Ciel by the shoulders and pulling him down with him so that they may lie facing one another.

“Are you afraid?” he mocked and scanned over the young lord’s body with a sultry expression. He could feel Ciel’s quickening breath on his lips and the silence between them, the expression darting across the younger boy’s face, told more than his words ever could. Unused to this, he was petrified.

_How does he manage to be this cute?!_

 

Light in touch with his slender hands, Alois stroked Ciel’s cheek and grinned as he shuddered in response. “Huh”. _Does it really take this little to get him going? He appears even more innocent than before. Is that even possible?_ He snickered and traced his fingers over his lips before inserting one, gently toying with his tongue. Ciel blushed madly.

“God, you’re adorable” Alois swirled his finger around inside, enjoying the sensation.

Ciel frowned in response yet let out a small moan when another finger was inserted, stroking his tongue so that Alois could feel its softness and warmth encircling his two digits. Finally, he gained a response when the younger boy took it upon himself to suck on both fingers with such desperation it was as though he aimed to finish off the blonde then and there with the simple action. With his free hand, Alois stroked his silky hair and his blush deepened. When Ciel finally pulled away, a few wet strands still connecting his tongue to Alois’ fingers, he was panting.

 

“Enjoying yourself yet?” he continued stroking his hair.

“Mhm”.

“Then let’s try this.”

 

Grabbing the boy by the shoulders again, he moved over him so that their faces were inches apart. Ciel’s eyes widened. “What’re you…”

“Shhh. Follow my lead.” Alois lowered himself and leaned in, savouring the feeling of the little boy’s form shuddering against his own. He gently kissed Ciel and against his cheek felt his eyelashes fluttering before his eyes closed so that he may drink in the feeling.

“Open up a little”.

 

As Alois went for the second kiss, Ciel responded and opened his mouth, allowing Alois’ tongue to dart across his own. The moment he felt the tip of the blonde boy’s tongue against his, his breathing rate increased significantly and he drew his arms around Alois, sliding his hands into his shirt and over the smooth skin of his back; drawing him close. _I know this is wrong… but…_ Ciel felt Alois’ tongue again and how it slid over, and around his; how it pushed against his own tongue. He let out a small moan. _How on earth could I discount this as anything short of amazing?_

 

_That’s more like it,_ Alois felt himself heating up and he grabbed Ciel’s hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Soon he felt the younger boy’s entire tongue sliding over his own, forcing its way deeper again and again as the kiss became desperate and frenzied. Although painful, the feeling of Ciel’s nails digging into the flesh of his back was something he revelled in.

 

They pulled away for a moment to catch their breaths; their chests heaving against one another, and Alois felt himself heating up even more at the sight of the boy beneath him. _This is a sight I could get used to…_ Ciel’s usually dead-straight hair was a mess and the hot and bothered look of desperation he bore drove Alois insane. Impulsively, he tore apart the buttoning of the younger boy’s shirt, slipped it off his pale form and threw it to the other side of the room where it landed amongst a pile of other garments. Again, the innocence in the young boy’s eyes drove the blonde crazy and he fanned his hands over Ciel’s chest, electing delicate moans as they glided over his most sensitive parts.

 

_That look…_ An expression of desperation darted over the young lord’s features once more. “Why did you stop?” he moaned before grabbing Alois’ hair and pulling him into another kiss by surprise. The next time they pulled away, it felt like it’d been hours. Amidst the euphoria, Alois had thrown his own shirt into the corner of his room and Ciel’s shuddering had become even more intense as the cool air wrapped around after the removal of his shorts.

 

Alois pulled away from him, sitting up, and observed him gleefully

“I can’t last much longer…” Ciel murmured, embarrassment evident as he became red once more and broke eye contact. “If that’s ok with you…”

“Oh, I won’t torture you for too much longer” Alois snickered before pouncing on Ciel, pinning him down with all his weight. The smaller boy gasped.

 

Completely enveloping him now, Alois could feel Ciel’s member against his own, stiff yet soft, and he was compelled to rock against him. The blue-haired boy cried out at the new sensation as he began to lose himself.  

“Cry out as loud as you like”. As Alois gracefully yet relentlessly peppered his neck with kisses, Ciel did just that.

“I… I don’t know how much longer I can stand this!” he choked.

_Oh how I can’t help but be devilish at a time like this,_ Alois smirked. “Not long now” he whispered in a sultry tone and kissed Ciel’s neck again, snaking his tongue from his chin to his collarbone and back, occasionally kissing the most tender spots upon the young boy’s neck or nibbling upon his ear as to leave him longing for the sensation.

“Mph… You’re cruel.”

Alois answered with a bite, sinking his teeth deep into the flesh of his shoulder whilst simultaneously gracing his skin with his wet tongue. “Don’t tell me you aren’t enjoying it.” He quickened the pace of their rocking and Ciel cried out again.

 

Suddenly, Alois sat up, removing himself.

_“Why did you stop?!”_ Ciel whined, red and panting. “Ahh!”

 

All complaints were set aside when Alois’ soft lips made contact with Ciel’s chest as his hands stroked the inside of his thighs. “Are you ok with this?” he paused.

_Ugh, if he doesn’t continue I think I could die!_ “Don’t stop.” Ciel gritted his teeth and pulled at the bedsheets with both hands, shaking.

_Well, that’s consent if I’ve ever heard it,_ the blonde continued kissing down his chest, building Ciel’s anticipation with every calculated lick.

 

When Alois’ hands finally began stroking Ciel’s member, his tongue flicking over the tip, Ciel lost himself. His eyelashes fluttered and his body shuddered as he let out something between a moan and a yelp.

“I never thought you could be this sensitive” the blonde mocked, relentlessly stroking up and down.

A whine was all he received in response.

 

He took Ciel’s soft head into his mouth, encircling it with his tongue and bobbing up and down; continuing to draw small moans from him. So deep was his moaning, Alois might have mistaken his sounds for noises of agony, perhaps sobbing, if he didn’t know any better. Soon he developed a rhythm to which the young boy responded with deep yet steady breaths in between shallow but quick ones. Taking it deeper into his throat for a number of minutes, Alois was taken aback when Ciel shook with sharp and sudden movement, cried out, and finished inside his mouth. Cringing at the surprise, he pulled away and spat out any excessive hot and sticky fluid as more continued pouring out, coating them both.

 

Finally, Ciel relaxed and became still. He drew a sharp breath when he next felt Alois’ touch. With a hand on the small boy’s shoulder, Alois leaned over and kissed his cheek before falling against him, holding him close. Both were unable to move for minutes as they regained their breaths.

*     *     *

 

“Nobody will find out. I promise.”

“Nobody?”

“Nobody.” _So long as I have you, it matters little that I have nothing else. So long as I can feel your touch, see you blushing and panting and hear the noises you make… That’s enough for me. So long as I can feel something, I have something left._


End file.
